stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Masterson
Scott Masterson was a member of the League of Bad Guys. He was also the former manager of Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms, losing the rights to the band when they are bought by Donkey Kong. This becomes his motivation for joining Ganondorf's forces, as he plans the show Donkey Kong "what it's like to lose something you love." When Ganondorf sends Scott to New York to control the economy, Donkey Kong is sent to intercept him. Donkey Kong taunts him about his past, and begins to falsely sympathize with him and knock him out. He is then carried away by cannibals to be made into stew. Biography Background Scott was born into a seemingly poor family. His father left him when he was five to become a circus performer, and his mother sold him into slavery for $100 shortly after. Scott later ran away from slavery with a new ambition: to either run the global market, or manage a Sam's Club. He then went on to get a job at Channel 6 where he had to work with Teletubbies and mentally impaired people. Season Two Scott Masterson appears from nowhere, and announces that auditions for Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms have officially started. Wario and Waluigi protest, as they are already in the band. Scott says that Mario says they're fired, and if they don't leave right away, Scott will call the security. Wario starts to threaten Scott, but Waluigi pulls him away, and they leave. Scott walks into the house and quickly closes the door. He walks into the kitchen telling the Mario brothers that the pair has gone and will not be coming back. Mario and Luigi are at the table, and Scott says that they should talk about the future of JMK. Mario forgets Scott's name and Scott says "Masterson. Scott Masterson, manager at large." He gives Mario his business card. Mario tries to tell Scott about him just coming into his house and managing a band. Scott tells Mario to call him "Scott" and not "Mr. Masterson" and tells him he has hired ticket sellers to sell tickets for the big concert tonight. Luigi is shocked about this since they haven't practiced since Episode 7. Scott tells them they'll think of something and leaves. Scott then approaches his ticket sellers, Bob and Joe and checks to see how they're doing. Bob says they have sold 5 tickets and Scott tells them he gets 50% off every ticket. Bob and Joe protest against this and Scott shouts at them and tells them that he's in charge and they'll do as he says. Scott says he'll come back later and hope to see better results. Meanwhile, after hearing Wario, Ash says he'd love to join a band. Scott approaches him and says that he can join Mario's band. Ash explains that he already auditioned for JMK and they didn't let him in. Scott laughs about this and tells Ash that he "has Scott Masterson on his side". Mario and Luigi call for audition number 1. Ash says that he's back for another attempt which annoys the Mario Bros. Scott tells them to let him try and he'll be much better this time. After his great guitar performance, Ash is in the band. Scott says there's only one more audition to go. Instead of more auditions, Mario just gets Link to be in the band. Later on, Luigi, Ash and Link are waiting for Mario to practice. Scott comes and gets mad that he is 15 minutes late. Luigi phones his brother and finds out that he is sick. He explains this to everyone, which, obviously, gets Scott mad and he ends up shouting at Luigi on what he should do as there's only 30 minutes left until the concert. Luigi gets UPS to join the band and they are now ready. Scott is with the crowd of people who are excited to watch the concert. He shouts if they're ready and everyone cheers. Scott is glad and tells them to shut up and they'll start in a minute. After a bit of a fight in the crowd, Scott once again shouts at them to shut up. Afterwards, Scott goes backstage where the 4 band members are just sitting around. Scott says they should of been on 10 minutes ago and demands to know what's going on. Luigi says that someone took their instruments. Scott angrily shouts that they have to think of something fast as they're going on in 5 minutes. To keep the crowd entertained due to the wait, Scott tells them a joke and laughs but the crowd just boos at him. Scott then begins to tell another one but Luigi comes and says they're ready. Scott then introduces JMK. After the brilliant concert, Scott comes and says that it was a great performance. However, Scott's joy is gone when Luigi says he's fired. This makes Scott really mad and he shouts that he owns JMK. Brock and DK come and Brock says that he and DK brought the rights for JMK, so they now own the band. Scott who is now furious says he'll just go back to where he came and says JMK is nothing without him and Luigi will regret firing him. Just then, Brock gets DK to chase him away and he is not seen again for a while. Season Three Scott Masterson makes his return in the cancelled episode Guess who's not invited...again. He arrives to Mario, Luigi, DK, and Ash, stating his intentions to reform the band. After refusting to accept denial, Scott again takes leadership of the band and makes changes to their attire which makes it difficult for Mario to preform in his usual manner. While the group goes to think of new lyrics, Masterson destroys DK's ownership papers and forges some for himself, giving him full legal rights to the band. Unfortunately for him, DK uses his new martial art skills to chase Scott to jail, and Mario states that he believes they will never see Scott again. Operation: Blind Storm Scott briefly appears in flashbacks when Evil Dane offers to become Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdom's new band manager and Mario and Luigi inform him of their bad past experiences with band managers and they then remember their past experiences with Scott. Season Five Scott Masterson later joins the League of Bad Guys, seeking revenge on Donkey Kong for stealing his band and intends on killing him while ruling over the world's economy by invading the Occupy Wall Street Movement. In the first battle between the Mushroom Force and League of Bad Guys, Scott goes up against Donkey Kong, who still doesn't remember anything about what he did to Scott. Despite DK's apparent advantage in strength, Scott distracts DK by pointing out a banana in another direction, allowing him to knock out DK with a karate-chop to the neck. DK gets his revenge later by punching Scott in the face and knocking him out while intercepting him on his way to New York. He is last seen being taken by cannibals who planned to turn him into stew. Ganondorf senses that he is dead soon after. Personality Scott Masterson is typically seen as a demanding, confident, and temperamental agent. He usually starts of in a calm, mild mannered speech to the "employees" he owns. However, if any of those "employees" were to talk back to him or start a argument, Scott will typically get in their face and start yelling at them about how he is in "charge" and what they to do. In Season Five, his mental stability appears to have crumbled, and is more dangerous towards Donkey Kong. It is later learned that his difficult childhood shaped him into what he became. Abilities Scott can shout very loud which may deafen people. He also is shown to have some level of knowledge in hand-to-hand combat. Trivia *In episode 22, Scott told Mario to not call him "Mr. Masterson" but just "Scott". When he made his return in season 3, Mario and his friends called him "Mr. Masterson" and Scott was ok with this. It is unknown why. *At the start of episode 22, when Scott Masterson walks in the house, if you listen carefully, he looks at the dog lying by the door and says "stupid". *Many fans believe that it is Kevin Chamberlain and not Scott Otter who plays Scott Masterson. This is due to the resemblacne between the two actors. *Almost every time he comes on screen, Jinn's Curse from the Final Fantasy III Soundtrack plays. *Scott swears significantly more in the bloopers than most of the other actors. *Scott states to Donkey Kong in episode 66 that one of his goals in life is to manage a Sam's Club. This is a reference to the fact that his actor, Scott Otter, does manage a Sam's Club. *Scott Otter had a small appearance in Season 5 because he could only show up for one day of shooting. Category:Characters Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms Category:Villains Category:Season Five Category:The League of Bad Guys Category:Original characters Category:Deceased